warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Snowy
}} |pastaffie=Unknown |age=Unknown |death=Unknown |rogue=Snowy |queen=Snowy |mentor=Unknown |apps=Unknown |livebooks=''Firestar's Quest, ''SkyClan's Destiny, Hawkwing's Journey |deadbooks=Unknown}} Snowy is a white she-cat with blue eyes. History In the Super Editions ''Firestar's Quest :Snowy is a rogue expecting kits that Firestar meets when he is looking for Sandstorm. While Coal boasts about a rat he had threatened, Shorty asks what happened next, and Snowy purrs that the rat's mate jumped him from behind, earning a snarl from Coal. Yawning, Snowy says no one wants to eat rat regardless, and she had found some Twoleg milk to drink. Coal doubts her and she protests she really did, claiming it was delicious. :Stick introduces her to Firestar, explaining she hangs around Twolegs a lot and might have seen his friend. Shorty claims he saw her by the Twoleg nest, and obviously didn't know the Twolegs had gotten a new dog and to stay away. Snowy merely stretches her claws and snorts she's seen the dog and can easily deal with it, although Coal snorts he'd like to see her try. Shorty speaks up saying he did see a strange cat the same day, and a couple of Twoleg kits had grabbed her, but he soon showed them. With an angry glare Snowy turns on him, scolding him for clawing young Twolegs, though Shorty says he kept his claws sheathed. :Snowy asks Shorty why he didn't bring the she-cat to meet the other cats, and Shorty claims he had no time to. Stick and Firestar pad up to the small group with Firestar asking how the prey is running. After exchanging a glance with each other, Coal states that the orange tom is new, and Snowy asks if Firestar has come to stay, her bright gaze friendly. SkyClan's Destiny :Snowy is first seen behind a garbage can. She flees up a tree when the fighting over a few scraps of prey starts. :In the middle of the night, Percy alarms everyone by saying that Dodge and Misha are coming. Snowy comforts him and tells him no cat was coming. :Later, Snowy is horrified and distressed when the Twolegs take Percy away, and searches behind the Twoleg nests for Dodge and his band of rogues on Stick's order. When Stick and the others return with the SkyClan cats, she explains that the Twolegs brought Percy back, and admits that she and the other rogues thought that they would never see Stick, Cora, Shorty, or Coal again. Snowy is polite to the Clan cats but confused about their way of life. She reports that Dodge still causes trouble, mentioning that a couple of kittypets got badly hurt trying to protect their Twolegs' guinea pig. Snowy also reveals that they still see Red sometimes, but always with Harley, her mate. :That night, Snowy flees the fight with Dodge's group with Leafstar's permission. Coal tries to stop her, but Leafstar tells him she shouldn't fight with reluctance or fear. Snowy then flees to the other side of the roof they are on. Hawkwing's Journey :When Leafstar exchanges greetings with Stick and Coal, Snowy bounds up and excitedly asks the SkyClan leader if she remembers her. The brown-and-cream she-cat meows that she does, in a warm tone. :Later, as the SkyClan cats gather to rescue Curlypaw, Snowy offers to go with them. Then, Harley delivers a message to Leafstar, commenting that Dodge wishes to see all of the Clan. The tom notes that this invitation does not extend to Stick and his cats, so Snowy stays behind. Character pixels Quotes Notes and references ru:Снежинка (стая Хлыста)de:Flockefr:Neige (QEF)fi:Luminl:Sneeuw (ZK) Category:Females Category:Clanless cats Category:Firestar's Quest characters Category:Rogues Category:SkyClan's Destiny characters Category:Minor characters Category:Hawkwing's Journey characters Category:Queens